veriandawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Schetchetckt
'''Hex Locations - '''39R-42R, 39S-43S, 39T-43T, 40U-44U, 40V-44V, 42W-45W '''Flag - '''Dark Grey Background with Black Spiral '''Major Languages - '''Ghraemagetcht, Feltongue '''Orders - '''Farland Shades, Abyssal Coven '''Advances - '''Surgery, Painting Structure The nation of Schetchetckt stretches from the edge of the Heart of Darkness in the north, south to the sea, and then from the western Black Forest to the Bay of Teeth in the east. It is a relatively peaceable, quiet country in comparison to its neighbor, and less developed, with the two major cities of Abimaagh and its capital, Duur' Alkaad. Abimaagh is it's largest port, and thusly quite important for not only the Farland Shades who operate out of it but also the actual country itself, in the interest of sending out envoys and, possibly, trading vessels at a later time. Schetchetckt is ruled by an oligarchy, composed of a council made up of the heads of the 13 great families. Formerly each in charge of thier own portions of the Nightlands, they united in 10,182 against the first Briar Morgan. Since then, they have developed a system of balances to ensure no individual family gains too much power, each of the heads getting a singular vote in the case that normal debates cannot be resolved. Population The population of Schetchetckt is nearly entirely Ghraethetcheckt, with Fallen as a minority and Bachmi as an even smaller minority. Though the Sledaamaen have been offered citizenship, they rarely interact with others, and tend to stick to themselves out in the wilderness. Culture The culture of Schetchetckt is, as the population would suggest, mainly Ghraethetcheckt in origin. Most of the customs and many of the legalities are derived from those tailored by distant ancestors. Despite this, Schetchetckt is considered to have a more fluid society than most, adaptable and accepting. Nature is given tribute often in this nation, and it is a much more rural place, a great deal of it outside the two main cities being nothing but vast miles of wilderness. Most of the citizenry live fairly simply, hunting and making thier own homes from wood and some degree of stone. In the cities, knowledge and art in particular are given more wieght, and libraries can be found abundantly, as are art galleries. Painting is held in high regard in particular, and claw-etched works are especially favoured. In both the city and country, however, family is a key concept. This concept is tied nearly as closely to care as it is to actual blood, and very close friends are often referred to with familial pronouns, indistinguishable from a family member. Indeed, sometimes these same friends are fully recognized as family members in law as well as informally, and thus it is possible for a single person to be part of multiple houses, or Houses. Being a nation in the Nightlands, the people of Schetchetckt have mutation as a permanent fixture in thier everyday lives. It is a fairly common phenomena, at least in the case of fairly minor mutations, and thusly attitude towards it is by and large positive. It is common enough, in fact, that issues about appearance and racial identity are nearly non-existant, as the physical form is shown to be mutable. Major mutations are another matter, though not so much an issue as one would suspect. They are usually seen in a positive light, even given, for some, a religious context as a gift from Abyss. Both minor and major mutations are often looked at as attractive, though extreme cases of multiple mutations in one body can ruin this effect even for the most free-minded. Foriegn folk tend to be more readily accepted in Schetchetckt, and foreign objects and foods are of some import given that Abimaagh exists within the nation's borders. Visitors to the Nightlands from elsewhere, however, are exceedingly rare, and as such people tend to be curious at things and people that are obviously not from the area. There is some degree of controversy, though, on whether Nightlanders should be permitted to sail to other continents and/or if allowing in people from other continents is to be permitted, and this debate sparks heated arguements even to this day. Religion Politics Economics Law History Pre-national Events ~8,000-8,820 - Great Houses begin to emerge fully as formalized entities 9,901 - News of the Ruh and En landing on the southwestern shores reach the Houses, who extend peace to the newcomers. ~9,910 - The Farlander Shades begin to emerge as a unified group, spurred on into action by the tales from the Fallen about the sunlit lands to the south. 9,925 - Farlander House is formally accepted as a Great House. Now with full backing and status, they gain the resources needed for making Umbridine suits and ships to sail south. 9,928-9,937 - Farland Shades make repeated attempts to land in ports on Zemellar's northern and even southern coast. The first few are somewhat successful, but after fully revealing themselves as Nightlanders, the Shades are hurriedly harried out of the ports. Late in the year 9,936, the Shades attempt to sail around Zemellar and into Goldwater. Two ships are sunk, and nearly a hundred Shades are burned on massive pyres. 9,943-9,944 - First expedition to the west. The party disembarks in a land called Lumesti. Initially they encounter several tribes of Bachmi, who, after overcoming some language barriers, make it known they wish to join the Shades on the trip back to the Nightlands. The exodus draws the attention of Coronia's government, which herds the Bachmi remaining behind into Ine. 9,978 - An already ancient city that had been growing for centuries is re-named Duur' Alkaad from 'Aalkaand'. The city is greaty expanded on, and a renewal in artistic and crafting culture accompanies this. 10,043-10,066 - THe tangle of related fishing villages join together and, with the sponsorship of the Farlander House, construct a full city, the great Nightlands port of Abimaagh. 10,122-10,124 - Houses Relshiridtch and Aalkaand engage in a short but bloody feud over the still-growing city of Duur' Alkaad, which the Aalkaand had held as thier own for close to a millenia and a half. The other Houses eventually step in, and the conflict is settled in the first-ever formal House Moot. The Aalkaand House, much to thier rival's dismay, keep the city of Duur' Alkaad. 10,136-10,137 - The Farlander House, in response to a newer generation of Bachmi having second thoughts about living in the Nightlands, goes on two seperate expeditions back to Coronia. Both times they are repulsed by the much more agressive and larger Coronian Navy, and eventually have to take port in Ine, where the Bachmi are dropped off. 10,138 - The third and final Farland Shade expedition to take the last few Bachmi back to Coronia ends in disaster, everyone on board is burned to death in sunlight, and one survivor makes it back. 10,140-10,151 - The Farlander House splinters, resulting in the main House, and the secondary, House Undurincht. The reason is mostly attributed as disputes over how and why the expeditions should set sail, and even IF they should set sail outside of Nightlands waters. Undurincht establishes its policy of isolation and halting of any further operations, citing the numerous and often disasterous failures by the Shades to account for local temperment of foriegn shores. 10,154 - Noticing the growing city-state of Ashridnat and the rapid settlements springing up with it, the Houses hold a Moot to decide on how to approach a completely new power structure only a short ways to the west. Several House heads are nervous, some curious or interested, but all agree the new family has done enough to warrant inclusion into the Moot and to be formally declared a Great House. The First Morgan shocks them all by refusing to join in, declaring herself royalty in her own right and own land. 10,160-10,163 - Several years after Eshandet is made a full country by the Morgan, several key houses hold muliple private meetings. Eveything from joining her to attempting assassination is suggested, but eventually the meetings fall apart with arguing. 10,168 - The Houses remaining outside Eshandet (and those had been absorbed into the power structure of the First Morgan's reign), alarmed by the neighboring nations' rapid and now sometimes-violent expansion, hold a Moot and 10 of the 13 sign an agreement of mutual aid and alliance. The agreement includes clauses to raise militias for defense of one another and themselves, and soon all ten (and, indeed, the other 3) have large militia troopes. History 10,182 - After a long series of skirmishes that barely slowed the Morgan's advance, the 13 remaining Great Houses hold a Moot, and all agree that they must form a nation, with a full army, themselves, or be sucked into the ever-growing Eshandet. The nation of Schetchetckt is founded, and the first act of the nation is to declare war on Eshandet. 10,183-10,190 - The Briar War 10,191 - The last year of the Briar War, and late into the last month of the conflict the Battle of Abimaagh provides the nation with a sliver of hope in beating the Morgan. Surprisingly, the Morgan asks for a peace talk, and the next year the talks are ended with a peace on the condition of provided reparations on both sides, a good deal considering that Schetchetckt had lost more than double what Eshandet had. 10,192-10,209 - Reconstruction in the aftermath of the Briar War occurs, as well as much of the formal paperwork and writing necessary to establish a new nation. A series of rules and checks are made for how the Moot is structured and decisions dealt with. 10,210 - The First Briar Morgan dies. Schetchetckt's response is mixed, though leaning heavily on the side of favorable, as the Morgan had done a great deal to repay the war-debts and more. A few key members of all 13 Houses visit Eshandet's capital of Falancht for the First Morgan's funeral and her hier's coronation. 10,215 - Malacht disaster. The port town of Malacht is nearly destroyed by a freak wave. Survivors eventually resettle the area. 10,221-10,230 - Food becomes increasingly scarce as the population swells. There is a long famine for three of these years. Finally, regulations on hunting are placed down, and keeping some wild animals as livestock is encouraged. 10,245 - Brief conflict in the mountain towns of Malvetcht and Corraad, over rights to mine black marble, a prized art resource, from the local quarries. The dispute is ended when a rogue Duur' Alkadam ravages Corraad. A few interesting rumours spring up about an Abyssal mage having something to do with the beast's choice of rampage. 10,270 - A stock of gunpowder on a foriegn Salt-folk ship goes off in the middle of Abimaagh's port, destroying a handful of vessles and damaging the docks. After this, black powder is greatly restricted in use and trade. 10,267-10,300 - Abimaagh is thuroughly expanded, and the Underdocks grow in proportion. Around 10,290 the Underdocks grow to the point that shipping becomes a hassle, and thus a project to eliminate a portion of it is begun. 10,313 - The Isle of the Sea Goddess is formed from the massive chunk of the Underdocks that is cut away and set adrift. It becomes a floating island of rotted wood, half-formed ships, and lashings. 10,315 - Dalancht Aavicht, a surgeon, writes an autopsy and surgery book on how to deal in particular with mutations when operating. The book later becomes a basis on which the anatomical study of mutation is founded. 10,320 - Ghadri Salandt, a noted scholar, complies a book, The Way of Fleshcrafting. It provides basic instruction on how mutation through magic should be carried out. 10,333 - Ars Abyssal, an incredibly detailed text on the nature and execution of Abyssal magic, as well as some religious speculation, is published. 10,335 - Madridicht House of Eshandet wishes to seced. Several Schetchetckt Houses also support the decision. 10,358 - Great Art Gala takes place. Master artworks from all over the Nightlands are displayed in Duur' Alkaad's Art Gallery. 10,379-10,382 - The War of Secession. The system of alliances between Houses eventually lead to most of Schetchetckt becoming involved in the war regardless of actual opinion on the matter of secession. The war is short and not terribly bloody, with most of the battles being fought in Eshandet. 10,422-10,426 - Series of religious conflicts and crisises over On the Dark. The Duur' Utchecktmaaghi eventually calm the matter down with the arguement of 'Does it matter if the Dark is a God or not? It is still worthy of our devotion.' 10,460-10,466 - The Undurincht Conflict. A rather vicious war, and longer than expected, with many battles fought both in Eshandet and Schetchetckt. 10,478 - House Relshiriditcht, after gaining supporters, asks for a formal moot to be held on the matter of Duur' Alkaad and the fact that the city is now quite large. The House moves for Duur' Alkaad to be split between it and the Aalkaand House. 10,480 - Despite much protest by the Aalkaand House, the motion to split the city is approved by the other Houses in a majority vote. 10,486 - Several key members of the Aalkaand House die mysteriously. The Aalkaand House calls on it's age-old rival as the culprit and ask for a moot on the issue of recompense. 10,488 - The Moot meetings begin to break down, with Relshiridicht House refusing to admit any involvement with the deaths in the Aalkaand House. Finally, the Aalkaand House asks for the city of Duur' Alkaad back as a whole under thier control in recompense. When Relshiridicht refuses, hidden crossbowmen in the Hall suddenly fire on the convocation, killing over a dozen House members from the Relshiridicht and thier allies. 10,489-10,516 - Alkaad Civil War. A struggle between five key Houses in and around Duur' Alkaand for the city, with several other Houses joining in as allies. The conflict is long, bloody, and difficult. 10,517 - The Great Plague sweeps into Schetchetckt, bringing the civil war to a crashing halt in the panick and death it brings. 10,518-10,533 - The Plague Years. Schetchetckt does surprisingly well against the disease, being less urban than Eshandet. Abimaagh and Duur' Alkaad, however, experience massive loss of life to the sickness. 10,534 - In these few years, the cure is administered. The Houses temporarily put aside the issue of Duur' Alkaad in favour of dispensation of the cure and prodigiously thanking Eshandet and the Morgan in particular. 10,537 - The Relshiridicht House dies out, much of the family having been killed in the plague. The last few members are wiped out when the House burns to the ground. Category:Nations